Heavens Grief
by Welpineedhelp
Summary: Castiel had just lost his grace, he was lost and alone with no one to turn to. One night, as he was making his way back to where he was staying when he saw a girl. She was stood still on the edge of a bridge, one foot over the edge. He needed to get to her, her. He watched as he ran. He watched her long brown hair, he felt her pain. He didn't know why. He just had to save her.


A long time ago, there was a family. A happy one. This family thrived. Sure they didbt have everything, but they had what they needed. There was two loving parents, an older sister as well as a younger brother. They lived in a small house in the middle of nowhere. The house may have been cramped, but they were surrounded by acres of land covered in trees and flowers. But one night, when the older sister was still outside, the house caught fire, killing her whole family. Her only family. They never knew how the fire started. They told her it must have been something indetectable, but she believed someone started it on purpose. She had no proof, nothing to even go on, but she swore to find whoever killed them. She was told she would get help and she believed them, but this "help" they spoke of left her with bad memories and an inability to trust anyone ever again. Well, never fully. They put her in foster care, but she never stayed in one house for long at all. She would stay for about a week, then she'd end up right where she started. After years of this, she got away. She was only 16, but she was sure She could make it on her own. Unfortunately, her faith in herself was a little too strong. She barely survived the first three years on the streets. No one would hire her because they thought because she was young and homeless she was a junkie or something. But by the fifth year she was used to it. She knew how and where to find food, was an excellent fighter, and never stayed anywhere longer than two weeks.

But by the seventh year.. She lost hope. She had dreams. Dreams that she knew would never come true. It was only a matter of time before she'd give up. Finally, she did. She stumbled across a bridge. Her hands shook as she took each step. She let out a soft cry, sobbing silently as she walked closer and closer to the edge, steadily keeping her slow, hesitant pace. She told herself she'd never be anything. She'd always starve. Always be cold. She'd always never get any sleep. She was stuck. She got to the edge, breathing heavily. Looking down, she climbed onto the railing, whimpering. She stuck one foot over the edge, but all of the sudden she was yanked backwards. Her heart stopped for a moment, but soon she realized someone had grabbed her. She scrambled to get free, but a soft, calming voice made her freeze. "Calm down. Its ok." The man said. His voice, though quiet and sweet, was gravely, rough.

She relaxed, sighing. He gently realeased her after straightening her out so he wouldn't fall. "Are you ok?" he asked, making his way around her, keeping one hand,on her shoulder to steady her. He had grabbed her from behind so she hadn't seen him. When she finally got a good look at him, she froze. He was gorgeous. He had striking blue eyes that won her heart almost immediately. His hair seemed to effortlessly lay in a perfect, messy way. He just seemed too good to be true. She snapped out of it, almost scoffing at herself. Don't trust anyone, she reminded herself. She sighed, looking into the strangers eyes. "I'm fine." she nodded, lying of course. "What is your name?" he tilted his head slightly, looking into her eyes. The intense eye contact sort of freaked her out, but the innocence I'm his eyes, the purity, it almost made her go into that same silly trance again. "I'm.. I'm Cici." she mumbled quietly, she could tell this man was also homeless. The state of his clothes and just him in general gave it away. "What's yours?" she asked after a small gap of silence. "Cas." he answered, sighing. "I see you are also looking for somewhere to say." he slowly scanned her, seeing that she was also in horrible shape. She was wearing a ripped, slightly blood stained, falling apart at the seams shirt, as well as old, dirty sweat pants. "Yes.." she answered awkwardly, looking down at her messy appearance. "I know where you could go. I'm staying there and have been for a night now." he mumbled. She noticed he did that a lot. That annoyed her. "I think I'm good." she stepped back, shaking her head. She wasn't very good with people, and she didn't really like them. She would much rather be by herself. "Someone has to watch you. I'm not letting you, or anyone die tonight." He stepped closer to her. "I'd rather you didn't watch me." she said, stepping back again. She got what he meant, but any chance to leave and not come back she'd take. "No. Wait, I-I didn't mean-" He suddenly realized why she was acting weird. "No, it's ok." she laughed a little, looking down. "I think I know what you mean. I just don't know you and I've had some bad experiences when it comes to trusting strange men that say they want to help." He looked at her, confusion spread across his face. "What do you mean?" he asked, making her laugh a little again. A smile spread on his face. He seemed to like that he was making her laugh. "You're new to this aren't you?" she asked him, shaking her head, smiling. "Yes, actually, I am." he nodded. "This whole.. Human thing.. It's extremely inconvenient.." he said, sighing. She laughed quietly, nodding. "It is. I definitely agree." she said softly, then looked down in confusion. Just a moment ago she was going to kill herself, and now she doing the one thing she hated most. Talking to a stranger. She was still sure that she'd end things soon, just not now. This Cas seemed nice enough. "Well, you don't seem like the mudering type... why don't you show me where you've been staying." she motioned for him to lead her. He nodded, turning towards the camp. "I would usually teleport you there but I can't do that now." he said as they walked. She laughed quietly. "Why is that funny?" he asked, unable to hold back a smile.

They walked at a slow, comfortable pace, they spoke to each other as if they knew one another. This man was extemely shut in, people knew her for her happiness. When people were around her they found themselves smiling no matter what was happening in their lives, but this man.. He was different. He did smile when she'd make a joke, or when he made her laugh, but other than that he was very emotionless. He led her under a bridge, then to a group of people. They were either around the fire or sleeping. "What do you think?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "There's people." she whispered. "Yes... People.. Is that not normal?" he asked curiously, adorably tilting his head. She was distracted for a moment, getting lost in his striking bright blue eyes. She shook Her head, trying to focus again. "Um.. Yeah, I uh, I guess I don't really.. Like people." she chuckled awkwardly. "You like me." He looked so confused. "Yes but you were an angel." she laughed quietly. On the way there, Cas had told her what happened to him. The whole losing his grace, casting all the angels out of heaven, that whole deal. She just assumed he was crazy too.

"But now I am person." He shifted his weight instinctively, but that seemed to confuse him a little too. "But you were an angel, which makes you different. Also, you approached me." she smirked. "I guess that is true." he nodded. He led her to the group of people. She still wasn't too keen on that. She stayed behind Cas, peering out from behind him like a small child. The Angel looked down at her, his vessel had been reacting to her the moment he'd seen her. Sure, he would have saved anyone, but for some reason he felt as if he had to save her. Like his life depended on it. Her long, Brown hair seemed too soft, too perfect to be real. Her small, thin figure was so appealing, he felt drawn to her. When she would meet his gaze, his heart would beat at unhealthy rates. Her dark blue eyes seemed to be hypnotic, putting him in a trance. If only he knew she found him quite beautiful as well. He didn't have the same effect on her as she did in him, but she'd never been too boy crazy.

She lightly gripped his arm when someone asked who she was. Cas felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment but soon answered. "This is Cici." he said, but didn't look away from her. She was still holding his arm close to her, she took in a shaky breath, his instinct was to reach over and kiss her forehead. He'd sort of felt this before, but it'd never been so intense. "She will be staying with us." he finally looked away, sighing. These feeling confused him. He looked down at his feet, taking in a deep breath. He didn't like that she felt uncomfortable so He decided to move. He took her hand gently, leading her away from all the people. They were still in the same area, but he was getting extremely frustrated that she was stressed. In fact, he wanted to teleport them somewhere she felt safe. Somewhere she could be happy. He felt ridiculous. This wasn't logical. It wasn't reasonable. Why did he feel this way? 'I've only just met her..' he thought, 'human emotions are extremely obnoxious..'

She sighed, plopping down on an old blanket, sure it was thin and torn, but it felt like memory foam to her. She moaned quietly, stretching as she laid back. Cas was very confused by the strange sound, the feelings it caused. His heart raced, his cheeks flusbed, he looked away. He assumed that he was just exagerating. He wasn't used to this yet. Its really not that bad. He just needed to adjust. "Cas." she said quietly, looking at him with pain filled eyes that felt like a stab in his heart. "Yes?" he choked out. "Why did you save me?" she whispered, obviously exhausted. He sat silent for a moment, thinking. Finally he found a reason that didn't sound creepy. "I think human life is precious. It should never be cut short. It may suck, and you may feel like crap, but it will be worth it in the end." He wasn't lying, that's what he really believed. He rambled on for a little longer, but when he turned to look at her, she was fast asleep.

She had a faint snore that made Cas smile. He took off his jacket, placing it over so she wouldn't get cold. "Goodnight." He mumbled, then stood up, he found a lawn chair that no one was sitting in, brought it to where he could see his new friend, then settled in for the night, sighing. 'Well.. I'm a little more human than I had originally thought.' he chuckled at the thought, then slowly drifted to sleep, which he still wasn't 100% used to yet. When he finally fell asleep, his mind was at peace. He replayed the memory of seeing her over and over again. Her pulling him close. The warmth of her tiny hand. Her soft skin. He shifted in his sleep a little, thinking of the fear and discomfort in her eyes, where did that come from? Who did he have to kill to fix it? Either way, she was going to be safe now that he has found her. He decided he'd help her. Of course he couldn't keep her around for long. She'd be in too much danger, but he'd at least get her a place to stay for a while.


End file.
